


UNO STREGONE MOLTO CARINO PARTE SECONDA

by kate_kate



Category: Malec-fandom, Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Magnus si prostituisce, Seguito di "Uno stregone molto carino", Sesso Anale, switch partners
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate
Summary: Quando Alec Lightwood ha avuto una giornata faticosa in ufficio, ha bisogno di rilassarsi, e chi gli può offrire questo relax meglio di Magnus Bane, la prostituta che i suoi amici Jace e Simon avevano ingaggiato sei settimane prima, pensando di fargli perdere la verginità? Magnus funziona così bene che Alec lo prenota tutti i fine settimana!





	UNO STREGONE MOLTO CARINO PARTE SECONDA

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pretty Warlock, Pt 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926106) by [AtowncalledMalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec). 



> Quella che era destinata ad essere una oneshot, Uno stregone molto carino, potrebbe diventare una fic multicapitoli, di cui questo sarebbe il secondo...tale è l'intenzione della prolifica autrice. Vedremo! Nel frattempo buona lettura, i doverosi ringraziamenti all'amica Maria @Atowncalledmalec che mi ha permesso di tradurre questo lavoro e...attenzione ai tag.
> 
> ATTENZIONE: quando si è alla guida...si guida soltanto!

Alec estrasse il telefono dalla tasca dei pantaloni, accomodandosi sulla sua sedia da ufficio e allentando la cravatta. Erano le 8 di sera; era stata un'altra lunga giornata e aveva bisogno di rilassarsi. Cliccando sul numero di Magnus, gli lanciò un breve messaggio.

**_Ciao, c'è qualche possibilità che tu sia libero stasera?_ **

Sciogliendo con una mano la cravatta, fissò lo schermo, in ansiosa attesa mentre aspettava una risposta. Un sorriso gli si disegnò sul viso quando il suo telefono fece un bip.

**_Certo, per quanto?_ **

 Alec sapeva già cosa stava chiedendo Magnus. Spingendo indietro la sedia, si alzò e girò attorno alla scrivania per aprire la cassaforte, mentre digitava la risposta.

**_Tutta la notte?_ **

Ruotò il quadrante della cassaforte, sorridendo quando Magnus rispose; e ne tirò fuori la giusta quantità di denaro, oltre a un piccolo extra, prima di richiuderla.

 

**_Sarò lì fra 30 minuti._ **

  ** _A presto._**

rispose Alec. 

Tornò alla scrivania, afferrando la mazzetta di denaro e infilandola in una busta che poi ripose nella cartella, insieme a entrambi i suoi laptop, al telefono, alla cravatta e al portafogli. Stringendosi nel cappotto, appoggiò la borsa sulla spalla e chiuse a chiave la porta dietro di sé.

 

Oltrepassando le sale riunioni e la palestra in cui i suoi dipendenti si allenavano, spense le luci, sospirando per la sciatteria di Jace.  _Perché si rifiuta di lasciare tutto a posto quando esce?_ Si chiese, lasciando gli asciugamani sul pavimento dove si trovavano e chiudendo la porta, prima di farsi strada attraverso l'area vuota della reception.

 

Chiudendo il portone dietro di sé, tirò su il colletto e si diresse verso il negozio all'angolo, aveva bisogno di comprare alcune cose, prima di tornare a casa. Lasciandosi guidare nel percorso dalla forza dell’abitudine, pensò alle ultime sei settimane, mentre un sorriso gli sollevava gli angoli della bocca.

 

Ogni venerdì e anche qualche sabato sera, nell'ultimo mese e mezzo, si erano svolti nello stesso modo. Dopo una settimana intensa, avendo bisogno di qualcosa per rilassarsi, aveva mandato messaggi a Magnus e il relax se lo era procurato così. Magnus era il miglior sollievo dallo stress che avesse avuto da tanto tempo, il ragazzo era divertente e capace, e dannatamente figo. Sempre disponibile a provare qualcosa di nuovo, Magnus stava diventando rapidamente la sua medicina settimanale.

 

Spingendo la porta del negozio all'angolo, Alec prese un cestino e cominciò a riempirlo. Giunto al corridoio degli alcolici, recuperò una bottiglia di Grey Goose, una di Hendricks, un paio di bottiglie di acqua tonica e alcuni limoni, poi si diresse verso la cassa. La commessa gli parlò, strappandolo alle sue fantasticherie.

 

"Qualcuno si sta preparando per una bella serata."

 

Alec guardò la ragazza, quasi roteando gli occhi vedendo come lei lo guardava, quasi volesse farselo con gli occhi. "Sì, e sarà ancora migliore con un paio di confezioni di preservativi e un flacone di lubrificante” replicò lui impassibile, scuotendo la testa quando lei mise il broncio, sebbene servendogli gli articoli richiesti.

 

Ignorando lo sguardo che continuava ad accarezzarlo, Alec pagò con la carta quando la ragazza gli ebbe fatto il conto, posandogli il sacchetto sul bancone. Voltandosi senza aggiungere altro, lui si diresse verso la porta, tenendo stretta la borsa.

 

Salendo sulla sua Escalade nel parcheggio dell’ufficio, Alec lasciò cadere le borse sul sedile del passeggero e accese il riscaldamento appena avviato il motore, verso la fine di ottobre New York stava diventando gelida. Si immise quindi nel traffico intenso dirigendosi verso casa.

 

Era a un paio di isolati dal suo appartamento quando individuò Magnus, che stava uscendo dalla stazione della metropolitana più vicina al suo edificio. Il traffico era fermo, quindi suonò il clacson e abbassò il finestrino del passeggero, sporgendosi con la testa, quando Magnus lo vide e attraversò la corsia di traffico accanto alla sua.

 

"Salta su", disse Alec, allungando la mano e aprendogli la porta. "Non stai congelando?" gli chiese quando Magnus entrò, osservando la sua giacca leggera. Il blazer, nero con un motivo di fiori di ciliegio ornati d’oro, era bello, ma sembrava davvero troppo sottile per questo tipo di tempo.

 

"Sono disposto a soffrire per amore della moda" ridacchiò Magnus, guardando i lussuosi sedili di pelle color crema della vettura di Alec, mentre metteva le borse di Alec sul pavimento e si allacciava la cintura. Si sentì grato, però, quando Alec chiuse il finestrino e alzò il riscaldamento al massimo, scongelandolo un po'.  _Deve essere bello essere ricchi,_  pensò distrattamente mentre rabbrividiva. Per quanto fosse disposto a soffrire per il fatto di apparire bello, si stava congelando.

 

"La tua sofferenza ha dato i suoi frutti, sei bellissimo" concesse Alec, mentre con gli occhi percorreva i pantaloni neri e gli stivaletti di Magnus.  _Probabilmente sarebbe bello anche con un paio di pantaloni larghi e una felpa,_  aggiunse silenziosamente mentre il traffico riprendeva a muoversi.

 

"Anche tu, come sempre. Il nero ti sta bene," disse Magnus, gli occhi che osservavano il cappotto nero, il completo e la camicia di Alec, con la certezza che da qualche parte fosse imboscata una cravatta, pure nera; Alec era sempre vestito in maniera impeccabile ogni volta che si presentava al suo appartamento. "Quei pantaloni sembrano un po’ stretti, però" sorrise, facendo scorrere la mano sulla coscia di Alec e lasciando giocare le sue dita sul suo inguine coperto.

 

"Stanno diventando sempre più stretti" disse Alec. Il suo sguardo sfiorò la mano di Magnus che stava disegnando un percorso sulla stoffa, mentre i glitter dorati nel suo smalto nero scintillavano allo scorrere dei lampioni; poi riportò lo sguardo sulla strada.

 

"Forse dovrei fare qualcosa al riguardo, non vorrei che riportassi qualche danno laggiù," Magnus sorrise, appiattendo la mano per massaggiargli l’inguine. Sentì Alec crescere sotto la sua mano e il suo respiro farsi ansimante; ammiccò quando Alec incontrò il suo sguardo, mentre si fermavano di nuovo a uno stop.

 

"Forse dovresti" disse Alec, accasciandosi un po' sul sedile quando Magnus, con una mano sola, gli slacciò la cintura e gli aprì i pantaloni, e cominciò a toccarlo. Alec sussultò quando Magnus iniziò a masturbarlo con piccole spinte nel modesto spazio disponibile, stringendo le dita sul volante.

 

"Sei già così eccitato, ci hai pensato tutto il giorno?" chiese Magnus, osservando ogni reazione di Alec. Lui non è che si fosse tenuto libero, nel caso Alec avesse chiamato. No di certo.

 

A voler essere onesti, Magnus aveva iniziato settimane prima a cancellare in modo permanente ogni programma per il week end. Aveva bisogno di soldi e Alec era l'unico cliente che aveva sempre chiesto la notte intera, ogni volta che lo cercava, ed era di gran lunga la sua più importante fonte di entrate nella settimana, specialmente quando Alec voleva due notti. 

_Non ha assolutamente nulla a che fare con il fatto che Alec è arguto e osceno, ha il volto di un angelo e la bocca di un demone, e scopa come se fosse nato per questo. No, certo che no._

 

"No", sussurrò Alec, costringendo i suoi occhi a rimanere aperti per concentrarsi sulla strada. Forse ci aveva pensato tutto il giorno, ma se ne era reso conto solo quando aveva mandato un messaggio a Magnus.

 

Sebbene, Alec stesse iniziando a pensare che mandare messaggi a Magnus ogni fine settimana stesse diventando un’abitudine. 

_Non perché mi sento solo o roba simile. Sì, sicuramente non è per questo. E certamente non perché Magnus è così sexy e affascinante e un Dio in camera da letto o nel bagno o sul balcone o nella stanza di Jace o nella stanza di Simon._

_Affatto._

_È solo un sollievo dallo stress, giusto?_

 

Alec quasi mancò la svolta per il parcheggio sotterraneo del suo palazzo, tanto era concentrato sulla pressione da esercitare sul pedale dell’acceleratore e sui suoi pensieri svagati. La mano di Magnus gli stava stringendo la punta del pene, che era spuntata fuori dai pantaloni aperti, e lui quasi calpestò il sacchetto con la spesa. Respirando pesantemente, prese bruscamente la curva, riuscendo a malapena a frenare a sufficienza per rallentare, prima di raddrizzarsi.

 

"Cerca di non ucciderci prima che abbia finito, non ci tengo ad essere ricordato come quello che è stato trovato dai soccorsi con la mano sul tuo uccello" ridacchiò Magnus, continuando ad accarezzarlo.

 

Alec era a malapena riuscito a raggiungere il suo posteggio e a spegnere il motore senza strisciare nessun muro con la macchina. Strappò a Magnus la cintura di sicurezza e lo afferrò per i risvolti del blazer, stendendolo bruscamente sulla consolle centrale per catturare le sue labbra, invadendogli la bocca mentre lui dava il meglio di sé.

 

Magnus combatteva bene, ma non aveva chances. Alec che gli leccava l’interno della bocca gli aveva fatto rinunciare a qualsiasi idea di dettare le regole. Rilasciò il cazzo di Alec, la sua mano gli scivolò tra i capelli e lasciò che Alec praticamente gli scopasse la bocca. Era tutto follemente sexy e sentiva il pene gonfiarsi nei pantaloni. Piegò le dita, stringendo forte per spingere la testa di Alec all’indietro.

 

"Hai mai scopato qualcuno in questa macchina?" gli chiese senza fiato, sogghignando quando gli occhi di Alec si illuminarono; non era certo di riuscire a raggiungere l'appartamento senza farsi prima una bella ripassata. Alec aveva sempre quell'effetto su di lui, diavolo, finiva persino per infrangere le sue proprie regole, quando si trattava di quel ragazzo.

 

"No, ma c'è sempre una prima volta per tutto" disse Alec, gli occhi che guizzavano verso il sedile posteriore. Senza dire una parola, allungò la mano verso la sua borsa mentre Magnus scendeva dall'auto. Stringendo i pantaloni per tenerli su, uscì anche lui e salì sul sedile posteriore.

 

Magnus prese la borsa dalla mano di Alec, inginocchiandosi sul sedile posteriore per frugarla, trovando lubrificante e preservativi. Con una risatina, li prese e aprì la confezione, mentre Alec si tirava giù i pantaloni e si sistemava sul sedile centrale.

 

Alec prese il preservativo che Magnus gli porgeva e lo infilò, guardando Magnus che si abbassava i pantaloni e faceva lo stesso. Prendendo il lubrificante dalla borsa, se ne spalmò il pene abbondantemente, ringraziando in silenzio gli dei quando vide che Magnus indossava un plug. Era il suo preferito, quello in metallo con la pietra nera incastonata. Magnus veniva sempre preparato.

 

Magnus si spostò fino a piegarsi sulla consolle centrale, afferrandola saldamente mentre agitava il sedere in faccia ad Alec. Le labbra di Alec, che gli baciavano le natiche e le sue mani grandi che gliele massaggiavano lo fecero gemere. Quel movimento spinse il plug contro il fascio di nervi.

 

"Non stuzzicarmi troppo, Alexander, o dovrò punirti quando saliremo di sopra" mormorò Magnus, facendo ruotare i fianchi fra le mani di Alec per aumentare la pressione.

 

"Forse dovrei continuare allora," disse Alec, osservando il culo di Magnus sussultare. Magnus potrebbe avere abbastanza inventiva… Allentando la presa, posò il palmo della mano alla base della sua spina dorsale, tenendolo fermo, e tirò fuori il plug. La sensazione di sfregamento era bellissima!

 

"Cazzo, fottimi, presto" disse Magnus, le parole che si trasformarono in un gemito quando Alec gli lubrificò l’ano. Si spinse all’indietro verso le dita che lo stimolavano, cercandole. I suoi movimenti si fermarono, tuttavia, quando Alec gli afferrò i fianchi e lo tirò giù.

 

Alec afferrò il proprio pene e lo fece scorrere su e giù per la fessura di Magnus mentre lui rimaneva in attesa, ancora di umore canzonatorio. Minacciava di uscire dalla macchina e di lasciarlo a masturbarsi, ma improvvisamente dimenticò tutto quasi lo sentì allinearsi.

 

Gli si bloccò il respiro mentre spingeva il culo sul cazzo di Alec, il ragazzo non era affatto piccolo. Sembrava che non finisse mai… ne prese ogni centimetro in un’unica morbida, lenta spinta, rabbrividendo quando si ritrovò seduto in grembo ad Alec. Afferrandosi allo schienale del sedile anteriore, prese alcuni respiri profondi per ricomporsi, ascoltando il respiro altrettanto ansimante di Alec.

 

"Come fai a essere sempre così stretto quando vai in giro con quella cosa nel culo?" mormorò Alec a denti stretti. L’anello di muscoli di Magnus aveva spremuto ogni centimetro del suo pene durante la spinta, stringendolo alla perfezione. Non importava quante volte fosse entrato dentro Magnus, lui era sempre stretto, un culo perfetto per il suo uccello.

 

"Non è che lo metta sempre" mormorò Magnus mentre roteava i fianchi, provando a muoversi.  _Non male!_ ammise in silenzio prima di allungarsi ad afferrare le maniglie sopra i finestrini oscurati, su entrambi i lati. Usandoli per far leva, cominciò a muoversi ritmicamente.

 

Inspirò l'aria con forza, si sentiva riempito in modo incredibile ed estremamente grato per l’aiuto di Alec quando sentì le sue lunghe dita aggrapparsi ai suoi fianchi. La dilatazione e il leggero bruciore lo facevano ansimare, ma continuava a muoversi, con le braccia tese mentre andava su e giù lungo il pene di Alec.

 

Questi lasciò ricadere la testa contro il poggiatesta in pelle color crema, gli occhi chiusi per la sensazione di piacere che lo attraversava, i suoi respiri affannosi che si mescolavano ai suoni emessi da Magnus. Stringeva forte il compagno, non sapeva se lo stesse trattenendo o aiutando, ma in ogni caso, Magnus avrebbe finito per ucciderlo.

 

"Scopami, Alexander" gemette Magnus, stringendo il cazzo di Alec ogni volta che gli si sedeva sulle ginocchia. Un gemito rauco risuonò nella macchina quando Alec lo sollevò e poi spinse con forza in lui. "Sì! Proprio così" grugnì, le braccia, i polpacci e le gambe tremanti mentre si abbandonava e lasciava che Alec lo scopasse.

 

Il tono dei gemiti di Magnus divenne più acuto ad ogni spinta. Piccole pulsazioni di piacere gli attraversavano il culo, Alec, puntando alla sua prostata, la colpiva ogni volta. Incapace di tenersi sollevato a lungo, ricadde ancora una volta.

 

I suoni che riempivano l’auto, le cosce di Magnus che incontravano le sue, Alec ne era sopraffatto, voleva sentire ogni colpo, ogni gemito, ogni lamento. Abbassando più velocemente Magnus su di sé, ne colpiva il sedere, sempre più avvicinandosi all’orgasmo.

 

In qualche modo, Magnus era riuscito a farlo sentire così, ogni volta che si erano incontrati, desideroso di corrergli dietro, diviso fra la sensazione che fosse tutto troppo veloce e la voglia di tirarla in lungo per ore. Gli piaceva andare in giro eccitato ogni volta che vedeva Magnus. Il culo del ragazzo era perfetto e la sua bocca, che la riempisse con la propria lingua o il proprio cazzo o con una barzelletta sporca, gli faceva perdere la testa.

 

"Magnus, tòccati” mormorò Alec, tirandoselo in grembo fino alle ginocchia e spingendosi in lui il più possibile, mentre sentiva i testicoli vibrare. Voleva che anche Magnus venisse. "Cazzo, dai, vieni, perché non posso trattenermi ancora per molto" mormorò.

 

Magnus non ebbe problemi a venire quando sentì Alec incitarlo, già fuori di testa per le sue spinte, il respiro praticamente inesistente. Non ebbe nemmeno bisogno di guardare il suo sesso, men che meno di masturbarsi. Riempiendo il suo preservativo con un grugnito, succhiò l'aria per poi emettere un gemito convulso e tremante.

 

Il suono di Magnus che veniva fece sì che anche Alec cedesse. Sollevando i fianchi, fece urtare la testa di Magnus contro il tetto dell’auto, mentre riempiva il suo preservativo, cercando di seppellirsi in lui più a fondo.

 

Magnus a sua volta si spinse più forte verso il basso, saggiando la forza dei fianchi di Alec mentre assorbiva la forza delle scosse di piacere che gli pulsavano dentro. Affondando nuovamente nel petto di Alec, inclinò la testa, respirando affannosamente quando le labbra di Alec trovarono il suo collo. Era più che felice di rimanergli in grembo e si accoccolò su di lui quando le sue braccia lo circondarono; nell'improvviso silenzio ascoltava i respiri affannosi di Alec, sentendoli sfiorargli la nuca.

 

"Sei incredibilmente sexy" mormorò Alec sulla sua pelle, avendo a malapena l'energia di percorrerla con le sue labbra per un attimo.

 

"Senti chi parla" sbuffò Magnus, guardandolo da sopra la spalla. Il ragazzo era bellissimo, con splendidi occhi color nocciola, sopracciglia per le quali qualunque donna, e molti uomini, avrebbero ucciso, un accenno di barba che graffiava dolcemente la pelle e un corpo che meritava di essere venerato. Alec era sexy con la S maiuscola!

 

"Dai, ho bisogno di un drink" disse Magnus, liberandosi e scendendo dall’inguine di Alec. Recuperò il plug che era rimasto sul sedile accanto e si inginocchiò per togliersi il preservativo e rimettersi i pantaloni. Dovendosi arrangiare senza niente per pulirsi, chiuse il preservativo e se lo mise in tasca assieme al plug.

 

Anche Alec se lo tolse e se lo ficcò in tasca, prima di tirarsi su i pantaloni e scendere dalla macchina. Girò attorno, afferrò la borsa dal vano passeggeri e fece strada. Prese i soldi di Magnus dalla borsa e gli passò la busta senza una parola, scambiandola con il sacchetto delle bottiglie che Magnus aveva raccolto.

 

"Farai meglio a non aver aggiunto di nuovo un extra" disse Magnus prendendo la busta, infilandola nella tasca della giacca e cercando di stare alla pari delle falcate di Alec. Sollevando un sopracciglio al vedere l’espressione sul suo viso, scosse la testa, mentre uscivano dal garage e aspettavano l'ascensore che Alec aveva chiamato con una botta sul pulsante.

 

"Certo che non l'ho fatto" disse Alec con un'alzata di spalle, incapace di incontrare lo sguardo di Magnus, ma sapendo che lui non avrebbe contato i soldi sul momento. Non doveva aggiungere un extra, no, però lo avrebbe voluto.

 

Per Alec, i soldi extra non erano per i servigi che Magnus gli offriva. Quel ragazzo lo aveva aiutato più di quanto fosse disposto ad ammettere, aveva illuminato i suoi fine settimana e gli aveva dato qualcosa a cui anelare, mentre scorrevano i giorni lavorativi, fosse pure anche solo un paio di notti di sonno decente. Magari Magnus avrebbe potuto vederlo come una sorta di mancia, ma non era così che era inteso, Alec voleva solo fare qualcosa di carino per lui, in segno di ringraziamento.

 

Magnus intanto rifletteva sulla seconda volta in cui aveva fatto visita ad Alec, e su quanto fosse stato imbarazzante quando Alec gli aveva chiesto perché avesse lasciato i soldi sul tavolo la prima volta. In tutta onestà, neppure lui sapeva perché. Forse perché era stato così piacevole o perché non gli era sembrato davvero un lavoro. Ogni volta che si vedevano non si sentiva come se stesse lavorando, tranne quando prendeva i soldi. Sfortunatamente, non poteva permettersi di lasciare che il piacere del loro tempo insieme oscurasse il fatto che la cosa era esattamente quello che era, un lavoro.

 

Quindi Magnus aveva borbottato una risposta sul fatto di essere già stato pagato ed entrambi avevano lasciato perdere. 

 _Forse pensa di dovermi dare qualcosa in più per non sentirsi in colpa?_ si chiese mentre salivano sull'ascensore verso il sesto piano. 

Qualunque cosa fosse, smise di pensarci. Alec non aveva fatto tutte queste storie per i soldi, quindi non le avrebbe fatte nemmeno lui.

 

Arrivati al piano, Alec tirò fuori le chiavi; stava sbirciando Magnus dopo la silenziosa corsa in ascensore, chiedendosi se avrebbe dovuto rassicurarlo che non intendeva niente di male con i soldi extra. Percorso il corridoio, aprì la porta e lasciò passare Magnus. Giusto in tempo per essere accolto dalla vista di Jace e Simon, seduti sul divano.

 

"Un appuntamento sexy, ragazzi?" chiese Magnus, vedendo Biondino e Quattrocchi, seduti sul divano davanti alla porta, in boxer e maglietta, circondati da avanzi di cibo spazzatura; in quel momento i due persero entrambi in maniera spettacolare la loro partita a Mariocart quando le loro auto caddero dalla strada arcobaleno.

 

"Magnus?" chiese Simon, fissando il ragazzo che lui e Jace avevano assunto per far perdere la verginità di Alec, girandosi oltre lo schienale del divano per vedere chi stava parlando, mentre in Jace si rispecchiava il suo stesso sguardo di sorpresa.

 

"In carne e ossa, Steven" disse Magnus, sogghignando quando Simon apparve ancor più confuso. "Come sta il tuo braccio, Biondino?" chiese da sopra la spalla mentre prendeva il sacchetto di alcolici da Alec e si avviava in cucina per preparare un paio di drink.

 

"Amico, cosa ci fa lui qui?" chiese Jace piano ad Alec, guardando Magnus muoversi in cucina come se fosse a casa sua. Respinse il gomito di Simon che gli aveva urtato le costole e alzò lo sguardo su Alec.

 

"Perché te ne importa?" chiese Alec a sua volta, mentre lasciava cadere la borsa sul pavimento vicino alla porta, togliendosi il cappotto e la giacca e gettandoli sullo schienale del divano. "E perché siete tutti e due qui comunque? È venerdì sera, non avete ragazze da mettere incinte o qualcos’altro da fare, qualunque cosa facciate di solito nel weekend?" chiese, sorpreso che fossero a casa; di solito non vedeva nessuno di loro da venerdì a lunedì.

 

"Incinte? Io non sto cercando di mettere incinta nessuna, anzi, non faccio nemmeno sesso" disse Simon un po' troppo velocemente, dando una botta più forte sulle costole di Jace quando lo sentì scoppiare a ridere accanto a lui; in modo da non dover incontrare lo sguardo di Alec.

 

"Sicuro" mormorò Jace, godendo immensamente delle contorsioni di Simon. "Allora, uhm, perché Magnus  _è_  qui?" chiese, girandosi verso Alec ancora una volta.

 

"Tu che ne pensi?" domandò Alec, togliendosi le scarpe e andando in cucina per permettere a Jace di scoprirlo da sé.

 

"Ehi, sta’ zitto! Se scopre che sto uscendo con sua sorella, mi caccerà a calci» mormorò Simon, fissando Alec e Magnus mentre preparavano da bere, muovendosi l'uno attorno all'altro con una certa familiarità. "Hanno dormito insieme per tutto questo tempo?" chiese piano.

 

"Non lo so, ma Magnus sembra molto a suo agio, vero?" chiese Jace, altrettanto piano, mentre guardava Magnus togliersi giacca e stivali. Sembrava che si stesse sistemando per rimanere la notte. Jace rimase a bocca aperta vedendo Alec che afferrava un menu da asporto e le bottiglie di vodka, acqua tonica e gin, e ancor più quando vide Magnus prendere i loro drink e seguire Alec attraverso l'appartamento, verso la sua camera da letto.

 

"Divertitevi a farvi seghe col vostro giochino, ragazzi," disse Magnus, ammiccando quando notò che Simon e Jace li fissavano entrambi.

 

"Vi suggerisco di uscire, se non volete sentire il chiasso che faremo" disse Alec, aprendo la porta della sua camera per far passare Magnus.

 

"Ha, scopa una volta e già pensa di essere Rocco Siffredi" ribatté Jace, ancora scioccato dal fatto che Alec si desse da fare. E con Magnus. Non era nemmeno sicuro che Alec avesse fatto qualcosa la prima volta, visto che i soldi che avevano pagato a Magnus, lui e Simon se li erano ritrovati nella busta paga del mese dopo.

 

Alec incontrò lo sguardo di Magnus, ed entrambi scoppiarono a ridere, Jace non aveva la minima idea del perché. E risero ancora di più vedendo Jace che li fissava del tutto confuso, con Simon che continuava a dargli gomitate nelle costole.

 

"Perché insisti a chiamare Simon non col suo nome?" chiese Alec con una risatina chiudendo la porta della camera e avvicinandosi alla scrivania. Mise giù le bottiglie, accettò il drink che Magnus gli porgeva e la sorseggiò con apprezzamento.

 

"Perché la sua faccia si arriccia in quel modo carino quando è confuso," ridacchiò Magnus, sorseggiando la sua bevanda mentre posava la giacca sul letto di Alec.

 

"Simon non è carino" mormorò Alec con un sopracciglio inarcato. Magnus non aveva bisogno di difenderlo, Simon era pessimo come Jace. "E tu lo sai che non stanno insieme, giusto? Sono entrambi etero” disse.

 

"Ne sei sicuro?" chiese Magnus, sogghignando per la confusione sul viso di Alec, mentre gli tirava la camicia fuori dalla cintura dei pantaloni. "Sto scherzando, lo so che sono etero, mi hai raccontato abbastanza su di loro. È semplicemente divertente stuzzicarli, la faccia di Jace si chiazza tutta e Simon inizia a balbettare” aggiunse.

 

Alec ridacchiò, abbassando gli occhi per guardare le dita di Magnus aggredire i bottoni della sua camicia. Scosse la testa, guardando Magnus continuare a sorseggiare tranquillamente la sua bevanda. Quelle dita, sfiorandogli lo stomaco nudo, lo fecero avanzare di scatto verso il corpo di Magnus.

 

"Quella camicia ti sta bene, ma starebbe ancora meglio sul pavimento," disse Magnus, stuzzicando Alec quando lui cominciò a baciarlo. Scostava la testa ad ogni bacio, mentre Alec cercava di posarsi sulle sue labbra, e ghignò. "Vedi, non è bello prendere per il culo, vero?" sorrise.

 

Alec abbassò la testa e guardò Magnus di sotto in su, attraverso le ciglia, sorridendo quando sentì il respiro di Magnus mozzarsi. Quel tipo di sguardo era infallibile! E a giudicare dalle pupille dilatate di Magnus, non avrebbe fallito neppure adesso. Uno sguardo da sotto le ciglia finiva sempre allo stesso modo, con Magnus che lo scopava.

 

Magnus sollevò il mento di Alec con un dito e premette un bacio dolce e casto sulle sue labbra, assaporando quanto fossero morbide e baciabili. Il sapore del gin sulla lingua di Alec, mentre gli leccava l’interno della bocca, incapace di trattenersi, era quasi buono come la vodka che aveva in mano. Camminando all'indietro, prese il bicchiere di Alec e lo mise con il suo sulla scrivania.

 

Gli fece scendere la camicia dalle spalle, continuando a baciarlo e facendola cadere sul pavimento. La sua stessa camicia seguì quella di Alec quando lui gli slacciò i bottoni e gliela tolse.

 

Alec avvicinò Magnus a sé, senza interrompere il bacio mentre si dedicava alla sua cerniera e ai suoi bottoni. Infilò le mani nel retro dei suoi pantaloni, gli afferrò le natiche e lo tirò a sé, ruotando i fianchi per strofinare il cazzo di Magnus al suo. Sentì le sue dita scivolare fino ad afferrargli le spalle, e si mosse di nuovo, i pollici che sfioravano le natiche di Magnus mentre le stringeva.

 

Magnus interruppe il bacio, ansimando come Alec, prima di infilargli la mano nei capelli sulla nuca per portarlo a sé. Deponendogli piccoli baci lungo il viso, sentì la barba corta di Alec sfregare contro la sua pelle, e inclinò la sua testa per accedere al suo collo, uno dei suoi punti preferiti.

 

Ruotando i fianchi ad ogni movimento analogo di Alec, Magnus gli graffiò la clavicola con i denti e poi ne leccò la pelle quando Alec gemette, prima di farlo un’altra volta. Quel suono profondo e roco lo aveva eccitato completamente. Per non parlare del robusto arnese dell’altro, che si strofinava sul suo.

 

Alec abbassò i pantaloni di Magnus, cercando disperatamente di sentire il più possibile il corpo di Magnus contro il suo, i fianchi scattanti in avanti al sentire i denti di Magnus mordergli la spalla. Un brivido lo attraversò quando Magnus si liberò dei pantaloni e lo circondò, continuando a coprirlo di baci.

 

Alec si sbottonò i pantaloni, il respiro sempre più rapido, il mento sul petto mentre Magnus gli succhiava la nuca. Lasciando cadere i pantaloni e i boxer, li calciò via, ansimando quando le mani di Magnus sfiorarono le sue braccia e le loro dita si intrecciarono.

 

Magnus si spalmò sulla schiena di Alec e gli avvolse le braccia attorno allo stomaco. Con i pollici che gli sfioravano gli addominali, si avvicinarono assieme al letto; anche il respiro di Magnus era affannoso, per i baci che posava sulle scapole di Alec e per la sensazione del corpo di Alec contro il suo.

 

Alec si inginocchiò sul letto quando lo raggiunsero, spingendo il sedere all’indietro quando Magnus lo ebbe fatto scivolare in avanti, inginocchiandosi dietro di lui, e sentendo quanto Magnus fosse già eccitato. Continuarono fino a quando Magnus non gli prese le mani e le appoggiò sulla testiera di legno del letto, le gambe a circondare le ginocchia di Magnus.

 

Questi lo lasciò per un attimo, e afferrò la giacca. Recuperati i preservativi e il lubrificante dalla tasca, la posò a fianco e si accoccolò nuovamente contro la schiena di Alec. Versò un po' di lubrificante sulla mano e cominciò a massaggiarlo fra le natiche, porgendogli nel frattempo il preservativo.

 

Alec prese il preservativo e lo indossò, ancora ansimante. Sentendo lo strappo della carta, guardò dietro le spalle per vedere che anche Magnus ne stava mettendo uno. I suoi occhi salirono ad incontrarne lo sguardo, il pene pulsante quando vide come erano dilatate le sue pupille.

 

Magnus mise la mano a coppa attorno al suo viso, tenendola mentre reclamava le labbra di Alec ancora una volta. Con l'altro braccio attorno al suo torace, tirò Alec a sé, allargando le dita mentre iniziava a ruotare i fianchi. Respirando la sua stessa aria, lasciò che il suo cazzo gli si infilasse nella fessura.

 

La sensazione della lingua di Alec in bocca, e del suo culo perfetto premuto sul suo cazzo, fece accelerare i movimenti di Magnus, in cerca dell’attrito ideale. Lasciò la presa sul mento di Alec, continuando a leccare l’interno della sua bocca, spingendo i loro corpi l’uno verso l’altro e afferrandogli il pene.

 

Alec annuì freneticamente quando sentì la punta del cazzo di Magnus toccare il suo ano. Allungandosi, con entrambe le mani afferrò la ringhiera di legno, inarcando la schiena quando le labbra di Magnus trovarono la sua spalla ancora una volta. Spingendosi lentamente all’indietro, centimetro dopo centimetro, si aprì sul pene di Magnus, inspirando profondamente.

 

Magnus rimase fermo, i fianchi immobili, muovendosi solo per succhiare la pelle della spalla di Alec o sfiorargliela con i denti. La stretta del culo di Alec gli faceva venir voglia di spingere in avanti ma rimase fermo, lasciando che lui tenesse il suo passo.

 

Con le labbra posate sulla spalla di Alec, Magnus gli succhiava il collo, mentre le dita scendevano a toccare i corti peli alla base del suo pene. Ascoltando i suoi respiri profondi e ansimanti e i brevi lamenti che emetteva, lo circondò con la mano, muovendolo con lunghe lente spinte mentre prendeva il compagno.

 

"Ti piace quando ti tocco così, Alexander?" gli sussurrò all’orecchio, quasi senza fiato, lasciando che la lingua serpeggiasse fino a leccarne il padiglione, quando vide Alec annuire freneticamente. "Ti piace quando ti faccio una sega? Quando ti faccio a pezzi un po’ per volta?"

 

"Sì, cazzo! Sì" borbottò Alec; la sua voce si spense mentre si rilassava attorno a Magnus, la testa che ricadeva sulla sua spalla e la schiena impossibilmente inarcata.

 

"Che ne dici di quando ti sfioro la pelle con le dita, hm?" chiese Magnus, toccandogli i muscoli robusti dello stomaco e continuando ad arrotolare i riccioli sul suo petto. "O quando gioco con i tuoi capezzoli?" chiese, sfiorandogli col pollice il capezzolo destro.

 

"Ho bisogno di più" piagnucolò Alec, spingendosi col torace nella mano di Magnus, mentre i suoi fianchi si muovevano con lo stesso ritmo dell’altra mano di Magnus che lo circondava. Il movimento fece uscire il pene di Magnus da lui, con una lenta stretta che tolse il respiro ad entrambi.

 

"Lo so" disse Magnus, succhiandogli il lobo quando Alec si spinse indietro. Si sorprese lui stesso della propria capacità di controllo. Alec era riuscito regolarmente a farglielo perdere, ma ora stava resistendo. Lasciare che Alec si fottesse sul suo cazzo era persino meglio che infilarlo dentro di lui.

 

Magnus avvolse il braccio attorno al petto di Alec, e continuò a sfiorare con il pollice il suo capezzolo, usando l'unghia per suscitare i suoi gemiti. Il suono era fenomenale, un gemito basso e roco che risuonava nella stanza. Fece ruotare il capezzolo di Alec quando lui si spinse di nuovo con più forza su di lui, la lingua fuori a leccargli il collo.

 

Alec rabbrividì, stringendo ancora più forte mentre i fianchi guadagnavano velocità, ogni movimento all'indietro lo apriva ulteriormente fino a quando non fu completamente rilassato. Sapendo di essere del tutto aperto, girò la testa per reclamare le labbra di Magnus e allungò la mano per afferrargli il fianco.

 

Lo fece uscire e poi lo attirò nuovamente a sé, emettendo un gemito incerto quando sentì Magnus andargli incontro nella spinta. La sensazione di avere Magnus dentro di sé, la stretta della sua mano e la pressione che sentiva ad ogni spinta erano qualcosa di straordinario.

 

Magnus allargò le ginocchia, facendo aprire ulteriormente anche quelle di Alec, e piegò leggermente le gambe. Non ci volle molto perché Alec facesse la stessa cosa, quando sentì il pene di Magnus sfuggirgli, e cominciò a spingere verso il basso anziché all’indietro. Questo permise a Magnus di penetrare ancor più dentro di lui, i suoi stessi gemiti che risuonavano nella stanza ogni volta che colpiva il culo di Alec.

 

"Sì, sì, così. Cristo, è bellissimo" piagnucolò Alec; quella nuova angolazione stimolava il suo fascio di nervi. Le sue spinte, e quelle di Magnus, diventavano sempre più insistenti, più forti ogni volta che le loro carni si incontravano, un rumore che si aggiungeva al risuonare del loro piacere nella stanza.

 

A nessuno dei due fregava un cazzo di quanto urlassero. Non erano abituati a doversi trattenere, di solito erano soli, nell’appartamento. E non avevano intenzione di cominciare adesso.

 

Magnus lasciò andare il pene di Alec concentrandosi sulla punta. Ruotando il polso ad ogni movimento, abbassò il braccio sinistro per allargare di nuovo le dita sullo stomaco di Alec e lo attirò giù con sé sedendosi sui talloni, con Alec in grembo.

 

"Muoviti per me" gli mormorò Magnus all'orecchio senza fiato, impugnandolo forte e muovendo velocemente la mano. Reggendosi al suo fianco, si spinse dentro di lui quando Alec ebbe obbedito.

 

Allargando le gambe un po' di più per bilanciarsi, Alec afferrò la testiera con più forza e iniziò a muoversi su e giù, boccheggiando sia per la mancanza d’aria che per la pressione sulla sua prostata, che gli faceva formicolare i testicoli.

 

"Stai per venire?" chiese Magnus, sentendo le sue cosce tremare ad ogni spinta verso il basso. Il cenno affermativo del capo e l'incomprensibile balbettio che usciva dalle labbra di Alec lo indussero a raddoppiare gli sforzi con la mano. Lui stesso si stava trattenendo a malapena, ma resisteva.

 

"Magnus, cazzo, Magnus, sto per venire" gemette Alec, sedendosi in grembo di Magnus e chinandosi in avanti mentre iniziava a toccarsi, nel tentativo di sfogarsi. La pressione sulla sua prostata lo fece sobbalzare in grembo a Magnus mentre si svuotava nel preservativo, le gambe molli per il tremito.

 

Magnus gemette quando Alec si contrasse sul suo pene, e si lasciò andare, affondando il viso nella sua scapola. Attirandolo più vicino, cavalcò il proprio orgasmo, sobbalzando.

 

"Come fai a farmi tutto questo ogni volta?" chiese Alec tremante, stringendo più forte le braccia di Magnus attorno a sé, mentre si scioglieva in lui. Magnus non aveva scherzato sul fatto di farlo a pezzi.

 

"È colpa tua che sei così dannatamente irresistibile, mi fai venir voglia di tirarlo fuori" disse Magnus, scuotendo la testa. Alec che veniva a quel modo ne valeva assolutamente la pena, il vederlo letteralmente cadere in frantumi stava rapidamente diventando il suo spettacolo preferito.

 

Alec si tirò su e si staccò da lui, avendo bisogno di sdraiarsi, distrutto. Senza preoccuparsi di tentare qualcosa di stravagante come muoversi, si lasciò cadere di lato, atterrando su un fianco e tirando giù Magnus con sé.

 

Lui si raggomitolò contro la sua schiena, posando le labbra lungo la spina dorsale, mentre con le dita disegnava un tracciato sul fianco. Lasciò che Alec si accoccolasse contro di lui, il corpo sul suo, le gambe intrecciate, avendo spinto via coi piedi i cuscini in fondo al letto.

 

"Hai fame?" ridacchiò Alec quando sentì lo stomaco di Magnus brontolare. Lui stesso stava morendo di fame, non avendo pranzato prima di tornare a casa dal lavoro, l'appetito accresciuto dalla successiva attività fisica. Non ricevendo risposta, si voltò per vedere che Magnus aveva chiuso gli occhi. Scuotendo la testa, arricciò le labbra in un piccolo bacio con cui gli sfiorò la fronte.

 

Decidendo di lasciare che Magnus facesse un pisolino, Alec si alzò dal letto per ripulirsi e ordinare qualcosa da asporto, impiegando un altro minuto per pulire accuratamente anche Magnus e buttare i preservativi.

 

Recuperò il telefono, prese il menu e ordinò, sapendo già cosa piaceva a Magnus, prima di posare di nuovo il telefono sulla scrivania. Una cenetta e subito dopo una doccia, in quel momento sembravano il paradiso.

 

Alec si lasciò cadere sul letto e abbracciò Magnus per fare un pisolino a sua volta. Jace o Simon potevano rispondere alla porta per ritirare il loro cibo. E forse, quando fossero stati nella doccia, avrebbe potuto restituire il favore a Magnus, lui non era l'unico a cui piaceva tirarlo fuori!

 


End file.
